Goatee
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Memikirkan arti cinta dan tidak menemukan jawabannya. Naruto Uzumaki tertidur di kereta dan mulai saat itu ia jadi punya fetish pada sesuatu yang tidak lazim. yang berbulu. Sesuatu yang menggelitik ketika disentuh. Sesuatu yang bernama Janggut. [SasuNaru]. Warning: Maybe OOC. BxB. Yaoi. Anda telah diperingatkan ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Goatee (c) Me

Warning: Yaoi/ Bxb/ Rate: semi T semi M. Niatnya nanti rating-nya jadi M di chapter entahalah mungkin masih lama. *wink*.

You've been warned~~ Read on your own risk.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

Tangannya berhenti di dagu, di mana sejumput rambut mulai tumbuh. Onyxnya menyipit sedangkan jemarinya mengusap dagunya beberapa kali.

Ah. Sasuke Uchiha delapan belas tahun itu lupa bercukur seminggu ini. Jadilah wajah pucatnya yang selalu bebas bulu ini kini terlihat agak liar. Ia tersenyum beberapa jenak, menghayati pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Terlihat manly, walaupun hanya sedikit. Lalu kenyataan menghantamnya bagai truk yang remnya blong. Ketika ia ingat mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak memerhatikan penampilannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia menghela napas seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel lalu memasang kacamatanya.

Sudah satu bulan ia putus dengan Hinata. Dan sejak saat itu pulalah ia mulai tidak memerhatikan penampilannya lagi.

 _Oh god!_

Mendadak Sasuke ingat kalau hari ini ia punya tugas kelompok dengan Hinata. Damn! Begini nih kalau pacaran dengan rekan satu juruasan. Setelah putus jadi sulit komunikasi dan kikuk.

Hah... sudahlah.

Well... bubarnya mereka sebagian besar salahnya Sasuke. Terlalu fokus dengan dirinya sendiri, juga selalu menyibukkan diri di kampus disetiap kesempatan, dan sanggup untuk tidak bertemu pacarnya selama seminggu. Hubungan mereka seperti tidak ada _'muse'_ nya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar suka dengan Hinata. Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Merasa bersalah sekarang juga sudah terlambat. Ia tak bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia pun tak bisa mengubah takdir. Dan setelah kehilangan, barulah ia sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar menyesal telah melalaikan pasangannya selama satu semester ini.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Hinata termasuk tipe wanita yang setia. Butuh enam bulan bagi Hinata untuk merasa cukup telah dilalaikan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Hah... Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

Hinata sekarang bersama Gaara. Seminggu setelah mereka putus, pasangan baru muncul.

Haks, mungkin kalau orang-orang tidak mengenal Sasuke atau Hinata, gadis itu bakalan dilabeli cewek gampangan yang mudah pindah hati.

Tapi semua orang tahu (setidaknya di jurusannya Sasuke) kalau pemuda Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Selain tampangnya yang di atas rata-rata, Sasuke tidak punya hal yang bisa diberikan pada Hinata selain rasa kesepian. Di lain pihak, Gaara sama stoic-nya dengan Sasuke, tapi pemuda berambut sewarna api itu masih punya tendensi untuk memberikan afeksi selayaknya seorang kekasih.

Kalau kata orang sih, Gaara itu tipe suami idaman. Tak sedikit dari rekan sejurusannya mengompori Hinata untuk putus Sasuke dan menerima pernyataan cinta Gaara.

Oh, Gaara menyatakan cintanya saat Sasuke dan Hinata _masih_ pacaran. _Well... damn!_ Gaara punya nyali besar untuk seseorang yang pendiam.

Sasuke benar-benar pantas menerima semua itu. Toh ialah yang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke segera mengemasi keperluan kuliah lalu beranjak ke luar apartemennya. Hari Senin yang panjang baru saja dimulai.

.

* * *

.

"ANJIRT! KIBA KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN AKU SIH?! AKU TELAT NIH!"

Pemuda berambut pirang spike mendadak melompat dari ranjang, setengah telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan boxer ketat. Memperlihatkan lekukan sensual yang pastinya menantang buat di- _grope_ , kalau saja pemuda bernama Kiba itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan setengah tewas dengan hangover yang membuat kepalanya seperti ditikam sepuluh kepalan tangan secara bersamaan.

Beranjak setengah belari tergesa ke kamar mandi, Naruto dengan cepat memulai ritual paginya. Sepuluh detik saja, ia sudah selesai.

"Berisik kau Naruto," Kiba menjawab dengan suara berat, ditarikanya selimut yang setengah terlempar dari ranjang saat Naruto melompat panik, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak terutup apapun. Ia tak seperti Naruto yang sempat memasang boxernya kembali setelah _**pertarungan**_ satu rondenya semalam, Kiba tak sempat pakai apapun gara-gara kepalanya yang pening. "Cepat pergi sana, kau ada kelas pagi kan? Kelas pertamaku nanti siang jam satu, aku masih bisa tidur."

"Sial! Tahu begini aku tak akan menerima ajakanmu main malam tadi!" Siapapun mahasiswa yang waras dan punya akal sehat tak akan _party_ di malam Senin-terlebih lagi sampai main-main di ranjang setelahnya.

"Ah tapi kau menikmatinya juga kan?" Di sela denyutan kepalanya yang menjadi-jadi, Kiba masih bisa menyelipkan nada jahil di suaranya, "Rintihanmu sensual banget, sampai bikin aku pening."

"Dasar!" Naruto melempar kaleng bir kosong dari lantai ke arah Kiba, "Kiba, kau sama sekali gak bakat jadi seme! Huh, Cuma sekali saja sudah K.O!"

"Alah kau juga sama saja," Kiba nyeletuk, merasa tersinggung, "salahkan keberuntunganmu yang menyedihkan. Kita kan sudah sepakat yang menang _jankenpon_ -suit-bakalan jadi seme tadi malam?"

"Urghhh! Sialan kau Kiba!" Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat membalas ucapan kawannya itu. Toh memang benar. Mereka berdua ini 'Neko' alias uke. Yang keahliannya adalah menerima tikaman dari belakang. Tusuk-menusuk bukan _forte_ mereka.

"Hah! Sudahlah aku duluan ya!"

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu aparemenku dari luar, terus lemparkan kuncinya ke dalam lewat ventilasi!"

"Iya! Iya! Ih bawel banget sih!"

Pintu berdebum terbuka dan tertutup dengan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah menghilang dari kamar apartemen Kiba yang kini dipenuhi rintihan pemuda Inuzuka yang memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tiada ampun.

.

* * *

.

Pertemuannya dengan Hinata di cafe ternyata tidak kikuk. Hinata yang terkenal pemalu, harusnya merasa risih bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya berdua untuk di cafe walaupun alasannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok.

Di luar perkiraannya, Hinata sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke, walaupun kadang ada jeda yang tidak alami dalam kalimatnya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak diam membisu selama mengerjakan tugas mereka. Wajahnya bahkan tersenyum cerah sesekali ketika melirik smartphone-nya di atas meja ketika melihat pop up pesan dari Gaara.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau Hinata sengaja meletakkan ponselnya di dekatnya dengan volume yang cukup kencang. Sampai Sasuke sadar kalau notifikasi pesan masuk dan display id name- **Panda-kun** \- muncul secara terus menerus. Sedikit risih juga sih, tapi ia tidak marah pada Hinata. Sasuke merasa lega, setidaknya ia bisa bicara normal dengan gadis itu.

Oh dia juga dapat pesan _cinta_ dari Gaara sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu. Pesan cinta yang isinya ancaman maut kalau Sasuke berani macam-macam dengan Hinata. Terlebih lagi Sasuke bisa melihat Gaara yang duduk beberapa meja dari tempatnya dan Hinata mengerjakan tugas. Tatapannya mengancam.

Benar-benar overprotektif. Beda sekali dengan dirinya.

Ah... tentu saja. Bahkan Hinata yang sabar sekalipun akan memilih seseorang yang lebih perhatian padanya daripada seseorang yang lebih fokus diri sendiri seperti Sasuke.

"Oke, semuanya sudah selesai, sisanya tinggal Simpulan dan Daftar Pustaka," Hinata merapikan bahan-bahan paper dari atas meja seraya melipat laptop kecilnya, "sisanya biar saya yang selesaikan, Sasuke-san tidak perlu khawatir."

Telinganya berdenyut pelan. Sekarang panggilannya sudah berubah dari Sasuke-kun jadi Sasuke-san ditambah lagi nada bicara Hinata yang terkesan formal. Tak disangka, perubahan kecil ini membuatnya agak kecewa.

"Hm... baiklah," ucap Sasuke singkat, "kalau begitu..." Sasuke melirik ke arah Gaara yang duduk agak jauh, dari tatapan menantangnya sudah jelas kalau Gaara tidak ingin Sasuke untuk mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Aku duluan," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum keluar pintu cafe ia berbalik, "oh iya, bodyguard-mu dari tadi terlihat seperti tengah menahan sembelit. Coba kau periksa," imbuh Sasuke seraya menunjukkan posisi Gaara yang tersembunyi dari pandangan Hinata. Lalu pergi dari tempat itu sebelum menerima seruan marah dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Onyxnya menyipit. Intensitas sinar senja hari ini cukup kuat. Sasuke menatap langit dengan aksen merah kebiruan. Bulan mulai naik, walaupun matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Dilirik jam tangannya, masih awal untuk pulang, masih ada sedikit waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas klub jurnalis di Uni. Tapi Sasuke yang _workaholic_ sekali pun bisa down dan merasa malas.

"Hah... pulang sajalah."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"HOAAAAHHH... HOAAAAAM!"

Kuap kencang dengan mulut terbuka lebar membuat Naruto terlihat sangat konyol. Tak ayal beberapa gadis SMA yang melintas di depannya terkekeh geli bersama serombongan kawannya yang bergegas masuk ke gerbong kereta.

Naruto mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Ia mengumpat dalam hati pada Kiba yang membuatnya ngantuk seharian ini. Karena itu di kelas Prof. Kakashi tadi ia mendapat hukuman membawa berkas pelajaran ke ruang dosen. Kalau dekat sih tidak masalah, tapi ini agak kelewatan. Bayangkan saja, kelas kuliah ada di lantai satu sedangkan ruang dosen ada di lantai lima.

Dan Naruto harus mendaki tangga darurat karena lift-nya sedang diperbaiki. Dengan beban hampir lima belas kilo. _Bangke emang._

Pop up notifikasi di ponselnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ajakan minum-minum yang biasanya langsung ia tanggapi dengan cepat sama sekali tidak membuatnya tergiur kali ini. Walaupun hari ini Sai yang mentraktir untuk pajak jadiannya dengan Ino beberapa hari lalu.

Huft... Naruto capai bukan main, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan langsung tewas di futonnya yang empuk. Langkahnya gontai ketika masuk ke gerbong kereta dengan cepat ia meng-klaim tempat duduk di dekat pintu gerbong, paling pinggir dekat pembatas tempat duduk agar ia bisa bersandar dan bisa tidur-tidur ayam beberapa menit.

Sebuah notifikasi di ponselnya berhasil menarik perhatian si pemuda Uzumaki. Melihat nama pengirimnya membuat matanya melebar beberapa saat sebelum kembali kuyu.

.

 **Killer _Bee**

Kuhubungi lagi nanti. (09.00)

Tadi malam benar-benar fantastis! (09.01)

 **Rabu, 3 Mei**

Hey Babe. Ada waktu kosong malam ini? (12.55)

Sorry! Ada acara! (15.07)

Oke lain kali, kalau gitu ;) (15.07)

 **Jumat, 5 Mei**

Yo! Di apartemenku dingin nih. Butuh kehangatan~ I'm waiting for ya! (19.08)

-Pesan yang belum dibaca-

 **Hari ini**

Hei yo! Naru-chi ada acara malam ini? (20.11)

 _Netflix and chill?_ (20.11)

 **.**

 **Arghhh!**

Naruto langsung memblokir id tersebut karena (walaupun tidak setiap hari) pesan-pesan itu datang terus. Padahal sudah ia bilang kalau waktu itu cuma one night stand. Naruto juga harusnya pilih-pilih partner buat main-main. Tapi sayang sekali, _nether region_ nya benar-benar sulit diatur. Hari itu libidonya lagi tinggi-tingginya dan Kiba sedang bersama partner yang lain sampai Naruto bingung mau melampiaskan di mana.

Saat itu pula ia tak pikir panjang dan langsung pergi ke Nii-chome ( _gay district_ ), cari pelampiasan. Sayangnya, ia sedang tidak beruntung. Di salah satu gay bar yang sering ia kunjungi, tidak ada pemuda sebayanya yang sedang nongkorng. Yang ada hanya beberapa om-om kepala 3-4. Dan... si Killer Bee ini dapat jackpot gara-gara Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahan nafsu.

Jadilah mereka ber-action ria di Love Hotel terdekat.

Hah... sesal pun tak ada gunanya. Naruto merasa dirinya harus bisa mengendalikan libidonya yang selalu tinggi hampir tiap hari.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Untungnya hari ini Naruto sedang lemas, ia tak ada tenaga buat memompa benda tumpul Killer Bee yang besarnya minta ampun. Yah, tipikal bule, _black_ pula.

"Ihh... jangan ah sekarang masih di kereta! Keita-kyun jangan genit!"

"Habis, Nana-chan bikin gemes deh!"

"Udah-udah, dilatin orang malu!"

"Gerbongnya sepi begini kok, Nana-cwan~~"

"Tunggu sampai apartemen ya~~ ih jangan pegang-pegang ih gelii~~"

 _Kyaa kyaaa! Kyaa kyaaaa~!_

Naruto memutar bola matanya pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang 'panas' di sudut gerbong cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Untung saja gerbong di sini hampir kosong, kalau tidak tatapan merendahkan bakalan ditujukan pada mereka. Hah... Naruto tak punya kerjaan lain, sampai-sampai ia harus melihat aksi lovey-dovey yang bikin mual.

Tapi...

Tapi dalam hatinya ada sedikit merasa iri. Sedikit loh, ya.

Selalu begitu ketika ia melihat pasangan yang mesra-mesraan di depannya, baik itu anak SMA, mahasiswa, bahkan pasangan yang sudah tua. Walaupun sering ia mencibir pasangan yang over lebay, dalam hatinya ia ingin merasakan jatuh cinta.

Well, Naruto sudah sering main dengan bermacam-macam partner, yang lebih muda, semuran, bahkan om-om. Namun itu hanya untuk memuaskan hasratn saja. Tak ada rasa cinta. Bahkan dengan Kiba yang sudah menjadi _sefu_ (sex friend) dari semenjak mereka SMA, pun tidak ada rasa.

Kadang ia merasa kosong. Seperti selongsong peluru tanpa mesiu yang tak akan meledak walaupun ditembakkan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada rasa berbunga-bunga, merasakan seribu kepak kupu-kupu dalam perut ketika bertemu pasangan, merona dan malu-malu saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Tak ada.

Ia sering sekali dicintai.

Namun ia tak pernah mencintai.

 _What's Love?_

Pertanyaan klise yang agak _corny_. Namun pemuda ini tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia tak pernah merasakannya.

Naruto menghela napas dalam dan perlahan gerbong kereta bergerak, lalu kelopak matanya perlahan menutup.

.

* * *

.

Ooops!

Hampir saja. Telat selangkah, Sasuke bakalan ketinggalan kereta.

Ia tak pernah pulang seawal ini. Dan lagi ia lebih sering menginap di ruang klub jurnalistik, saking malasnya pulang ke apartemen.

Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya. Ia mengernyit.

Tumben, biasanya ponselnya penuh dengan notifikasi teman satu ia ingat kalau klub jurnalistik baru saja menerbitkan majalah bulanan kampus. Jadi beberapa hari ini mereka tidak lembur semalaman sampai menginap meng-edit majalah. Hah... untuk Sasuke yang jam biologisnya selalu berpusat pada jurnalistik dan kuliah. Pulang awal benar-benar membuatnya merasa janggal.

"Sudahlah...," tak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke mencari tempat duduk kosong (yang mana banyak sekali, karena gerbong ini sepi).

"Kyaa~~ Keita-kyun, nakal ya!"

"Nana-chan imut sih~!"

Urgh...

Sasuke seperti ditonjok aura lovey dovey yang kuat, refleks kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Ugh, Sasuke menjauh dari pasangan tersebut sambil mengernyit. Ia baru saja putus, rasanya enggan duduk dekat-dekat dengan pasangan yang lagi 'panas'. Bisa-bisa Sasuke meledak.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dekat pintu gerbong. Cukup jauh agar ia tak perlu melihat aksi mesra lebay yang membuat mual. Namun ia tidak sendirian di barisan bangku ini. Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kepalanya tertekuk ke depan, tengah tertidur.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Hati...," maunya ia bilang _'Hati-hati, nanti jatuh ke depan'_ pada pemuda anonim di sampingnya. Tapi ia urungkan. Bukan urusannya juga.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Tatapannya lurus menembus jendela gerbong yang memperlihatkan warna-warna malam kota. Hingar bingar kendaraan yang tengah macet di jalan raya, kerlipt lampu gedung tinggi, langit yang biru pucat dengan bulan purnama bersinar terang. Mendadak ia teringat malam itu.

Saat itu purnama. Sinar rembulan cemerlang dengan brilian. Dan seorang gadis berambut sewarna malam memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya. Sasuke terdiam, menatap lurus pada iris lavender gadis Hyuuga yang merupakan diva di jurusannya. Saat itu Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap Hinata. Namun, paras cantiknya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Saat itu ia pikir; _Kenapa tidak?_

Lalu dengan pelan ia menjawab; _baiklah._

Singkat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke dingin sekali dan kesannya tak berperasaan. Namun sejalan dengan berjalannya waktu Sasuke mulai merasakan ada rasa yang mulai tumbuh. Rasa suka? Mungkin. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikan Hinata. Melalaikan gadis itu sampai membuatnya sedih.

Seperti kata orang. _'Kau baru merasakan kehilangan setelah ditinggalkan'._

Dadanya berdenyut. Getir. Namun reda dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah _move on_. Namun kadang getir ini datang dengan mendadak. Sering ia berpikir; _'Kalau saja aku lebih perhatian', 'Kalau saja aku tidak selalu sibuk, 'Kalau saja aku tidak membuatnya menangis'._

Kalau, kalau, dan kalau...

Tapi kata 'kalau' sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Karena waktu tak bisa diputar balik. Penyesalan tinggal penyesalan. Dan Sasuke mulai belajar dengan kesalahannya.

Menjalin hubungan itu ternyata sulit.

Ia mendesah pelan.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong ketika ia merasa sangat melankolis, pemuda pirang di sampingnya hampir saja mencium lantai gerbong kalau gerak refleks Sasuke sedikit lebih lambat.

Sepertinya posisi kepala pemuda pirang itu terlalu menjorok ke depan. Namun hal yang membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak terbangun. Benar-benar seperti mayat.

"Hei... hei...," usahanya membangunkan korban sia-sia dan Sasuke menyerah. Ia menyandarkan pemuda itu kembali ke tempat duduk. Namun Sasuke kembali meringis ketika kepala orang itu kembali condong ke depan. Berkali-kali ia mendorong dada si tukang tidur agar sedikit lebih tegap namun kepalanya kembali condong ke depan dengan posisi yang makin riskan. Sasuke hampir menyerah dan tidak mau peduli lagi ketika kepala pirang itu bersandar di pundaknya.

"Ah..."

Sasuke melirik ke samping, pada kepala di bahunya. Samar-samar tercium aroma lemon dan sabun dengan aroma yang familiar. Merk yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke? Kenapa pula ia memikirkan merk sabun mandi di keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama Sasuke mendesah.

"Ya sudahlah. Daripada jatuh ke lantai."

.

* * *

.

Naruto tertidur selama perjalanan, entah mengapa beberapa kali ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar menggesek keningnya. Namun pemuda dua puluh tahun ini tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hingga pada saat jiwanya masih mengawang-awang, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. Gesekan kasar yang membuat permukaan tangannya geli-geli kesemutan membuat Naruto menggerakkan tangannya berkali-kali saat ia masih berlayar di negeri mimpi.

Tapi hal tersebut harus segera disudahi ketika suara berat yang berbisik di telinganya membuat Uzumaki terjaga. Matanya berkedip. Biner biru cerahnya terlihat kebingungan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya yang memasang ekspresi kalut karena dagunya dipegang dan dielus-elus oleh Naruto.

 **Oh. My. Gay!**

Naruto terkesiap. Wajahnya panas dan memerah, merasa sangat malu.

Siapapun akan malu kalau mendadak bangun dengan kepala bersandar pada pundak orang asing. Ditambah lagi, sedari tadi tangannya... tangannya mengelus janggut pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan khusyuk seperti tengah berdoa di kuil.

Sampai kini tangannya masih berada di dagu pemuda itu, masih mengelus rambut tipis yang entah mengapa jadi terlihat menggiurkan. Entahlah... mungkin pengaruh wajah tampan pemuda berkacamata ini atau mungkin Naruto baru mengetahui sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Seperti discovery channel yang memberikan informasi unik. Naruto men- _discovery_ fetish barunya yang tak lazim.

Janggut.

Naruto segera bangkit dengan kalap, menyerukan kata maaf berulang-ulang, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang berlipat-lipat. Walaupun hanya dibalas kata 'tak apa-apa' dari pemuda itu, Naruto tetap merasa malu.

Kereta memelan dengan perlahan dan tak lama kemudian pintu gerbong terbuka lebar. Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Menyerbu keluar dengan kalap meninggalkan pemuda berambut kelam yang melongo.

Naruto lari dari stasiun dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih tertidur pulas di dunia mimpi yang penuh bulu yang membuat jemari tangannya yang tadi menggosok janggut pemuda itu seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

 _Cenut-cenut. Cenut-cenut._

Seperti jantungnya yang berdegup begitu kencang. Wajahnya merah padam ketika ia kembali mengingat wajah pemuda itu-ralat, ketika ia mengingat janggut tipis yang terawat di dagu pemuda anonim berkulit seputih proselen.

Arghh! Naruto merasa konyol. Biasanya yang pertama ia lihat dari seorang pria adalah tampangnya dulu. Ini malah sejumput jenggot yang imut, menggemaskan, dan menggairahkan.

 _Wait._

Apa barusan ia menyebut jenggot pemuda itu 'imut'?

Tidaaaaakkk!

Naruto tak mau fetish ini! _NUOOOO!_

Uzumaki dua puluh tahun itu berbelok ke minimarket. Mendinginkan dirinya dengan AC murahan yang hampir tidak menghembuskan kesejukan sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Namun degup jantungnya tidak mau memelan. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh janggut.

Apa kata dunia?

Ughh...

Pemuda berambut spike itu keluar minimarket dengan lemas. Pertarungan batinnya masih berlangsung dan hal itu menguras tenaganya. Namun sepertinya takdir benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya.

"Eh..."

"Eh

Ketika ia sampai di lantai dasar gedung apartemen khusus mahasiswa yang berlantai lima. Naruto kembali bertemu 'janggut imut' yang membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"Penghuni sini?" Si Janggut imut bertanya pada Naruto yang jantungnya hampir copot gara-gara syok.

"I-iya...," kenapa ia jadi gagap begini sih?! Biasanya Naruto jadi genit kalau ngobrol dengan cowok ganteng.

"Oh...," setelah berceletuk singkat. Si janggut imut langsung menaiki tangga. Dan dengan bego-nya Naruto berseru.

"Tunggu Janggut Im-maksudku," Naruto terengah-engah, "a-aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nama... ya namamu? Kita satu apartemen dan sepertinya satu Universitas. Jadi... setidaknya... anu... namamu?" Kalimat tidak koheren keluar dari mulut Naruto. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar kalap dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasanya mau nangis.

Si Janggut imut berbalik. Keningnya mengernyit, ekspresinya terlihat terganggu. Namun beberapa saat kemudia pemuda rambut gelap itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan saat itu sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya.

 _What's love?_

Naruto masih tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi...

Ragu-ragu ia menjawab dalam kepalanya.

"Mungkin jawabannya... janggut?"

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama... pada janggut Sasuke Uchiha?

Kok kesannya berbulu sekali, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha... aduh kok pas dibaca lagi ceritanya absurd pisan T_T**

 **Ya sudahlah. Semoga suka.**

 **Ditunggu ya Riview-nya. Minna.**

 **Oh iya cerita ini belum masuk chapter rate M. Jadi boleh di taruh dikumpulan cerita rate T kan ya?**

 **Hm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto duduk bersandar pada kursi panjang taman, di bawah rindangnya kanopi pohon yang perlahan menggugurkan daun. Sekarang September. Musim panas harusnya sudah lewa.

Tapi suhu belum juga mau turun. Masih saja panas, padahal sekarang sudah sore.

Mungkin pengaruh Global Warming? Entahlah, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli.

Nah. Melamun sampai melantur ke pemanasan global memang tidak nyambung. Tapi saat ini Naruto butuh pengalih perhatian. Karena pikirannya tengah kacau semingguan ini.

Ia tak bisa belajar dengan baik, tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, dan yang paling parah...

Libidonya gak naik-naik sepekan ini.

Seminggu itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk abstain ecchi. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang sexually active seperti Naruto. Biasanya setiap hari dia horny, minimal tiga kali dalam seminggu dia cari pelampiasan.

Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi.

Semenjak pertemuan takdirnya seminggu yang lalu. Ia jadi lebih sering diam, termenung, dan melamun dengan khusyuk seperti orang yang sedang masturba--maksudnya, meditasi.

Meditasi. Loh ya.

Yang lebih horor. Sekarang dia bereaksi agak berlebihan pada cowok yang punya rimbunan rambut di dagu mereka.

Yup. Setiap melihat cowok berjanggut, Naruto jadi langsung teringat si 'Janggut Imut' alias Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda berkacamata dengan janggut super menggemaskan yang berhasil membuat Naruto kelepek-kelepek.

Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang bikin Naruto blingsatan. Tapi janggutnya.

Sasuke Uchiha memang ganteng. Tubuh tinggi tegap atletis, dada bidang, pundak lebar, rahang yang manly, kulit sepucat porselen, dan matanya--tatapan matanya yang cool pasti sudah berhasil membuat banyak cewek (dan juga cowok) kelepek-kelepek. Tipe cowok populer yang digandrungi banyak orang.

Kalau Naruto belum sadar akan fetish barunya ini, ia pasti bakalan kepincut duluan saat melihat tampang bening Sasuke Uchiha. Sayangnya, trigger kali ini bersumber dari jenggot. BAH!

Tapi anehnya, Naruto hampir tidak pernah melihat Sasuke. Harusnya dia populer dengan tampang seperti itu.

Dan Naruto tahu semua muka cowok populer di Universitas-nya. Oh, Naruto sudah memastikan kalau dia dan Sasuke kuliah di Universitas yang sama, hanya saja beda jurusan. Mungkin juga beda fakultas.

Hah...

Naruto jadi takut akan keadaannya sekarang. Jangan-jangan Naruto Jr. miliknya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Dugaannya semakin kuat saat dirinya minta tolong Kiba untuk mengelus Naruto Jr. dan tidak berhasil. Sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Limp.

"Huaaa! Nggak mau jadi impoteeeeeen!" Jeritnya pilu, "Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto Jr!!!"

Mendadak pemuda Uzumaki itu merengenk pada udara kosong. Untungnya di taman ini isinya hanya anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Orang tua mereka sedang bergosip di tempat yang agak jauh, jadi seruan merana Naruto barusan tidak mengganggu siapapun. Toh anak kecil mana mengerti dengan istilah seperti ini.

Tiga hari terakhir Naruto berusaha mencari Sasuke. Ingin memastikan kalau dirinya benar-benar jadi punya fetish janggut. Dan siapa tahu setelah kembali mengelus janggut imut itu seperti di waktu di gerbong kereta, Naruto Jr. nya bereaksi.

Kalau bereaksi berarti pemuda pirang ini tidak impoten.

Tapi sayangnya tiga hari itu pula Naruto tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tahu kamar apartemen Sasuke karena mereka nge-kost di gedung apartemen yang sama. Tapi setelah tiap pagi, siang, sore mengetuk pintu kamar si janggut imut. Naruto tidak mendapat respon sama sekali.

Naruto jadi berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah pindah apartemen. Tapi landlady apartemennya bilang kalau Sasuke masih ngontrak di sana dan biasanya memang jarang sekali pulang ke kamarnya.

Dia juga sudah mencoba mencari Sasuke di beberapa jurusan di Fakultas Kesenian (Naruto jurusan Modern Art, omong-omong). Tapi sepertinya Sasuke bukan mahasiswa seni.

Sekarang Naruto jadi bingung mau mulai mencari di fakultas mana. Ia tidak punya banyak kenalan di jurusan lain. Dan ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari satu mahasiswa diantara sepuluh ribu mahasiswa universitasnya.

Bah! Naruto bisa gempor.

Uggh...

Cara yang paling gampang adalah menunggu Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya, yang entah kapan.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Naruto harus abstain dari hal-hal ecchi.

Sial.

Jadi iri dengan Kiba. Sekarang bocah sialan itu sudah dapat tachi yang oke. Dan hampir tiap hari bersenang-senang dengan pasangan barunya.

Naruto juga ingin maiiiinn...

Saat itu smartphone-nya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari rekan klub seni.

Tumben. Ada apa nih?

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sai?"

"Kamu ada di mana sekarang, Nar?"

"Lagi di taman dekat Uni, ada apa?"

"Nggak, ada tamu dari klub lain yang butuh jasa mahasiswa seni untuk bikin disain selebaran. Ino bilang kamu jago Corel sama Photoshop. Bisa bantu gak?" Jeda sejenak, sepertinya Sai sedang kesulitan saat ini suaranya terdengar setengah memelas.

"Lee yang biasanya jadi tukang disain lagi sakit tifus, sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Teman-teman yang bisa disain grafis gak ada yang nganggat telepon. Jadi yang bisa kuhubingi sekarang cuma kamu. Bisa gak, Nar?"

"Hm...," Naruto menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Biasanya sih dia lebih suka main ke gay bar daripada membantu tanpa pamrih. Tapi ia sedang tidak bisa ke sana. Terlebih lagi, sekarang Naruto sedang berada dalam krisis impontensi dan butuh pengalih perhatian.

Mengerjakan disain sepertinya cukup menguras konsentrasi.

"Boleh. Kamu ada di ruang klub, kan? Aku kesana sekarang." Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Sai yang mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Well, charity sekali-sekali tidak ada salah, kan? Siapa tahu dengan berbuat baik Naruto Jr. bisa sembuh.

Haha...

Mustahil.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Memasang headphone di telinganya, kemudian memutar musik secara acak. Dan yang ia dapat; Anaconda dari Nicki Minaj.

Pas sekali. Anaconda-nya Naruto sedang lesu dapat lagu yang seperti ini.

"My anaconda gone~ My anaconda gone~ My anaconda gone~ and never going up AGAIN!"

BAH!

Ruang klub seni terletak di barisan gedung yang dikhususkan untuk klub. Mahasiswa dari segala jurusan hilir mudik, keluar masuk ruangan klub. Tidak biasanya gedung klub ramai dan sibuk luar biasa seperti saat ini.

Oh iya Naruto baru ingat sebentar lagi akan ada festival universitas. Jadi semua klub mulai sibuk mengurus keperluan festival. Ah, kemungkinan besar selebaran yang akan ia disain ada hubungannya dengan festival nanti.

Naruto sendiri tidak merasakan euphoria festival, walaupun ia anggota klub seni. Satu-satu alasannya ikut klub hanya untuk meminjam ruangan klub untuk tempatnya membuat patung. Salah satu tugas mata pelajaran di jurusannya. Tugas akhir semester, yang menentukan nilai akhir mata pelajaran tersebut.

Ia sampai di ruang klub seni. Aroma cat akrilik langsung menyambutnya. Semerbak thinner yang menusuk juga bubuk gipsum yang melayang perlahan di udara membuat siapa pun yang baru pertama kali masuk ruangan ini menjadi pening.

Kanvas bekas di tumpuk di sudut ruangan, tidak tertata. Pahatan patung di kumpulkan di sudut lainnya. Berantakan sekali, membuat ruangan ini terkesan seperti gudang kalau saja tidak ada label "Klub Seni" di depan pintu.

Anehnya, kontras dengan keramaian klub-klub lain, di sini sepi.

Biner biru elekrtirknya menatap dua orang yang sedang bicara di depan layar komputer.

Ketua klub seni, Sai. Dan satu orang lagi, klien pemesan disain selebaran.

Hm... sepertinya dia kenal si pemesan disain.

Tunggu sebentar.

Sejumput rambut di dagu yang terlihat rapi dengan panjang yang homogen. Terlihat halus seperti baru dikeramas, bergerak-gerak setiap pemuda itu berbicara. Seketika itu pula wajah Naruto merona,matanya berbinar, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang hingga dadanya sesak.

Idih..., dicari-cari susah ketemu. Gak dicari malah nongol sendiri.

Ah masa bodoh lah yang penting... KETEMU!!!

"JANGGUT IMUT?!"

Naruto refleks melolongkan nama panggilan konyol itu ketika melihat pemuda Uchiha berdiri di sana. Lalu Naruto terkesiap ketika ia sadar sudah mengucapkan panggilan konyol itu pada Sasuke. Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pula.

Yang bersangkutan mengernyitkan dahinya. Dari air muka Sasuke sudah jelas kalau pemuda itu bingung dan agak terganggu. Tapi ekspresi wajah pemuda itu kembali datar. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk kurva kecil. Senyuman yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "untuk disain selebaran klub jurnalistik. Mohon bantuannya."

"Ah... i--iya, akan kuusahakan."

Duh Naruto tidak bisa fokus pada Sasuke. Matanya melekat pada janggut pemuda bersurai raven itu. Dan... sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi.

Tuing!

Hah?

Naruto menatap ke arah celananya, di daerah risleting jins yang agak mengerucut ke depan. Seakan penghuninya ingin bebas dari kurungan celana.

Oh.

Naruto Jr. bereaksi dan perlahan menegang.

xxx_xx

"Oh kamu teman satu SMA dengan Sai?"

"Ya, saat kelas dua dan tiga."

Naruto bertanya sembari menyamakan kecepatan jalannya dengan Sasuke. Harus Naruto akui cukup sulit karena tinggi dua orang itu cukup jauh berbeda. Puncak kepala Naruto hanya sampai di leher Sasuke, yang mana membuat lebar langkah kaki mereka jadi berbeda.

Lagipula Sasuke punya tendensi untuk jalan cepat-cepat, kebiasaan orang kota yang biasanya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan ingin segera sampai tujuan. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang sudah sifatnya yang selalu santai.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Naruto ingin menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk dapat curi-curi pandang pada janggut di dagu Sasuke. Haduh, Naruto harus mencari topik pembicaraan yang tidak putus-putus agar ia bisa punya dalih untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, tatapan Naruto lebih fokus ke arah janggut yang entah kenapa membuatnya merona. Ngegemesin gimana gitu deh. Kalau dibolehkan, Naruto ingin mengelus janggut yang bertengger indah di dagu si pemuda rambut mirip pantat ayam itu. Tapi sayangnya (atau lebih tepat, untungnya) Naruto masih punya akal sehat yang berfungsi cukup baik.

Ia tak akan melakukan hal seceroboh itu pada seseorang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya, belum kenal betul. Dari ekspresi datar dan ucapan singkat pemuda berkacamata itu, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diajak bercanda.

Naruto tidak bisa ujug-ujug menyentuh dagu Sasuke lalu menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Ia tak ingin ambil resiko.

Kalau sampai Sasuke benci dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto karena ulahnya yang konyol. Entah bagaimana nasib Naruto Jr. dalam celananya nanti.

Bisa-bisa seumur hidup pemuda Uzumaki ini bakalan impoten.

Dih amit-amit cabang baby.

Yakali dia bisa punya bayi. Rahim gak ada, cewek gak doyan. Bisa sih adopsi, tapi apa musti sejauh itu—

—dan kenapa ini jadi melantur ke topik adopsi, sih? Naruto meracaunya gak kira-kira kalau sedang mengarungi lautan spekulasi dalam pikirannya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Derik jangkrik dapat terdengar sesekali di rerimbunan pagar tanaman anak nakal. Lampu-lampu jalan menerangi jalan yang tengah mereka lewati. Mobil dan kendaraan lain sesekali lewat, kemudian suasana kemabli sunyi. Hanya diinterupsi oleh suara kerasak angin dan opera serangga nokturnal.

Kadang Naruto berpikir kalau dia jadi sedikit menyebalkan, pasalnya Sasuke nampak sama sekali tidak punya intensi untuk mengobrol basa-basi dengan Naruto. Padahal jalan menuju apartemen mereka ini cukup jauh.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tahan dengan kesunyian. Tapi ia tidak bisa ngotot, nanti bisa jadi bumerang kalau Sasuke risih padanya.

Akhirnya sekarang ia memilih untuk bungkam. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan kecepatan langkah yang tidak berkurang. Langkah mereka terdengar begitu kencang, karena jalanan gang sangat sepi. Naruto mulai berharap agar mereka cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen.

Tadi dia sudah mendapat briefing singkat dari Sai tentang pesanan disain Sasuke Uchiha untuk selebaran klub Jurnalistik. Tapi Naruto bersikeras kalau dia ingin mendengar langsung penjelasan dari Sasuke. Padahal Naruto mengerti dengan sangat jelas penjelasan Sai, tapi memang dia punya maksud terselubung sih.

Yup.

Pembicaraan privat lanjutan di kamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Berdua.

Di ruangan tertutup.

Sai sudah tahu kalau Naruto ini sangat suka dengan yang namanya cowok apalagi yang ganteng, dapat nilai plus kalau teknik ranjangnya oke. Tapi Sai bungkam ketika Naruto mengancam kalau ia tak akan membuatkan disain permintaan Sasuke. Jadi Sai pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

Sai ini teman baik Sasuke. Sampai-sampai khawatir kalau permintaan temannya itu tidak terkabulkan. Ia sampai tidak memperingatkan Sasuke tentang sifat asli Naruto.

Eh tapi kalau Sai benar-benar teman sejati, harusnya dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan tubuh Sasuke dari serangan Naruto kan?

Well... Naruto harus berterima kasih untuk kerja sama Sai. Mungkin nanti dia bakalan kasih tips untuk bisa langgeng dengan Ino? Kalau tidak salah Ino pernah mengeluh pada Naruto kalau Sai kurang 'Umph!' pas lagi beraksi di ranjang. Hm... patut dipertimbangkan. Atau mungkin nanti dia kasih praktik langsung sekalian dengan Sai?

On second tought.

Nggak jadi deh. Bisa dibunuh Ino nanti kalau ketahuan.

Lagipula Naruto mana berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke.

Tadi Sai sudah bilang pada Naruto kalau Sasuke baru putus dengan ceweknya. Sai menekankan pada kata 'cewek', secara tidak langsung dia bilang kalau Sasuke itu straight. Lurus.

(Selurus jalan cintaku pada jenggotmu. (Hueeeek!!))

Well... main-main dengan cowok straight yang punya rasa penasaran tinggi cukup menggoda. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Lagipula bukan itu yang diincar Naruto.

Duh Sai.

Kalau dia tahu bahwa Naruto lebih tertarik pada janggut daripada pemuda tampan di sampingnya ini. Pasti ketua klub seninya itu langsung mengatai Naruto mesum berbulu.

Uh... rasanya dia jadi semakin tidak waras.

Naruto memang sempat berpikir untuk merasakan benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Apa tertarik pada janggut seseorang bisa dibilang jatuh cinta? Walaupun memang reaksi Naruto saat melihat janggut Sasuke seperti seorang gadis murni yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Tapi rasanya kok... nggak banget, ya?

Ah... tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengubah semua ini. Mungkin ini salah satu hukumannya karena suka main-main dengan cowok tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka? Mungkinkah dewa mengutuknya untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta kecuali pada hal-hal aneh seperti jenggot pemuda straight?

Oh well...

"Uzumaki?" Bariton itu begitu rendah, merayap pelan ke telinganya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto menggigil.

Alamak!

Sasuke bicara dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto, pula.

"E—eh... Apa?" Seakan ditarik paksa dari lautan pikirannya. Naruto baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen. "Ohh... sudah sampai?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa berjalan denganku semembosankan itu sampai-sampai kamu melamun?"

Naruto terkesiap. Lalu dengan cepat ini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heboh.

"Ti—tidak! Tidak kok. Serius. Aku malah berpikir kalau kamu terganggu dengan celotahanku... ahaha...ha..."

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku malah senang kamu mengajak bicara," Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

Eh? Dia senang diajak bicara? Hm... kalau Sasuke maksud diajak bicara adalah Naruto mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip interogasi... mungkinkah kalau Sasuke ini tipe pendengar pasif? Yang lebih senang mendengar celotehan nonstop, tanpa reaksi tapi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terganggu?

Aha!

Begitu rupanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis saling bertautan ketika melihat Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok Sas--eh, boleh aku panggil Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Soalnya dia tidak biasa beramah-ramah dengan menggunakan keigo. Ia biasa memanggil semua temannya dengan nama depan. Walaupun dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. "Tapi kalau keberatan juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hm... tidak, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sasuke seraya mengela napas pelan. Terlihat syok. Sepertinya Sasuke baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan makhluk sejenis Naruto. Yang meminta untuk memanggil nama depan pada pertemuan mereka yang kedua.

"Okie dokie. Kalau begitu kau bisa panggil aku Naruto," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum tiga jari, "Kalau dipanggil Uzumaki sama orang yang seumuran, rasanya aku jadi tua sepuluh tahun, ehe~."

Entah kenapa kecanggungannya tadi langsung sirna ketika Sasuke mulai bicara padanya. Ah... memang sudah sifat dasar Naruto yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

"Baiklah," jeda singkat, "Naruto."

Duh entah kenapa saat namanya dipanggil dengan suara bariton rendah yang agak husky milik Sasuke, rambut di tengkuknya berdiri semua. Merinding, seperti diserang seribu semut yang merayap pelan dari ujung kepala samapi ujung kaki.

Duh lebay. Tapi kenyataannya begitu, sih.

"Um...," mendadak Naruto jadi jinak. Energi sumringahnya mendadak surut digantikan aura pink malu-malu yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Jadi... ayo," ucap Sasuke, "ke kamarku."

KYAAAAAA!!!

Naruto ingin menjerit saat itu juga ketika mendengar kata 'kamar'. Di pikiran mesumnya sudah bertebaran berbagai imajinasi liar tentang bagaimana pemuda berjanggut imut itu melahapnya dengan beringas. Menyerangnya dari segala posisi. Dari yang tradisional sampai ke hardcore kinky.

HUSH! Sadar Nar! Sadar! Baru diajak ke kamar saja sudah kayak mau digrepe begini.

Naruto menyugesti dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Sambil pelan-pelan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Kepalanya ditekuk ke bawah. Sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam bagai kepiting rebus.

"Aduh!" Tidak sadar kalau Sasuke berhenti mendadak, Naruto menabrak pundak lebar Sasuke yang terlihat dreamy. "Sasuke kenapa menda..."

"Hinata?" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke menyebut sebuah nama dengan nada tinggi.Terlihat sekali pemuda itu amat kaget.

Naruto mengintip lewat pundak Sasuke. Ada seorang gadis yang... luar biasa.

Kata 'cantik' sama sekali tidak mewakili betapa mempesonanya gadis berambut sewarna malam dengan mata lavender temaram.

Wow. Bahkan Naruto yang lebih tertarik pada bokong laki-laki daripada dada perempuan harus mengakui kalau gadis di hadapannya ini lebih pantas dipanggil bidadari titisan dewi.

"Sasuke-san," jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum pada Naruto, yang baru sadar kalau ada seseorang yang lain di belakang Sasuke, "saya ingin mengambil beberapa barang saya yang tertinggal di dalam."

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Langsung pada intinya ya, tergesa-gesa sekali, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Gaara menunggu di cafe dekat sini."

"Ah... tentu saja."

Hening yang canggung tercipta. Mendadak mood Sasuke jadi keruh. Naruto merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak ada urusan di sini. Auranya berat sekali sampai membuat Naruto sesak dan harus bernapas lewat mulut.

"A—aku pulang dulu deh ya, Sasuke. Bicaranya besok saj—"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kita bicara sekarang. Lagipula Hinata hanya sebentar. Dia buru-buru, bukan begitu, Hinata-san?" Penekanan di honorific '-san' tadi kesannya kok dingin sekali. Menekan seperti tengah ditindih beban hidupnya Naruto.

"Benar. Jadi em... tidak perlu menunda urusan kalian. Saya hanya perlu mengambil beberapa barang yang sudah jadi sampah mengganggu di kamar Sasuke-san."

Duh rasanya Naruto bisa dapat serangan jantung. Kata 'sampah' yang diucapkan bidadari di depannya itu terdengar begitu lembut dengan suaranya yang merdu. Tapi sekaligus dingin yang bisa membuat Naruto mati beku.

Seriusan deh. Biarkan ia pulang saja.

Naruto tidak ingin terjebak dalam pelik ini.

Aaaaaaaa...

.

TBC

Hai hai minna!!!

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih udah mai baca cerita ini dan meninggalkan riview juga saran.

Beberapa komentar udah saya balas dengan pm. Komentar dari guest gak bisa saya PM omong2 hehe...

Oke deh. Happy reading minna! Jangan lupa riview yaa~~ Ehe~


End file.
